This Love We Share
by fictionlover94
Summary: Oneshot, Merida is pregnant and is having doubts of being a mother. Can her husband help convince her otherwise? Please tell me what you think!


**Oh so this is a cute little story about Merida being pregnant! I obviously don't own. And a little note: the name Shona means god is gracious and beautiful in various languages. But in Scottish Gaelic it means mean fortunate, lucky and happy. It's mainly used as a Gaelic form of Jane or Joan, and a feminine form of John.**

The forcast called for a storm, according to the dogs. My dad's bloodhounds hated the bad weather, and they would howl and hide. All of the dogs were hiding rather then howling however. I was lying in the bed I shared with my husband. This happened to be young MacGuffin, Ian. Yes, I married young MacGuffin. We had waited 3 years before mother sought another chance for my hand. By this time I was 19 and though not ready to get married, I did. The wedding was 6 months later; we had been courting in the between time. Mum had went through the trouble to make it big and elaborate, though it wasn't what I had wanted.

We had been married for 1 year and lost our first born child in a miscarriage. Both of us cried, according to an old wives tale I was going to have a son. I saw Ian cry some small tears that day and I was sobbing me self. My mum told me that the loss of a child wasn't the end of the world. I did feel like the world was ending though. We had waited for another year to try again for a baby. This time...

There was three of them.

I had rolled on my back and stared around at our four poster bed. There was dark green drapes hanging from the top making it feel like I was outside. Our comforter was a deep brown color, and our sheets white and goose feather pillows. Our room was fit for the both of us and three wee ones. My mum had a feeling I was going to have triplets. It was common in both our families, Ian had twin sisters. I had Hamish, Harris, and Hubert as brothers.

Mum also said triplets was a blessing, I was going to be a mother. I didn't like being pregnant, I couldn't go riding any more on Angus. I sat in a room with other me mum and other ladies making clothes. I was making perseratives that we could eat for the long winters. Ian and me father brought back game that I had to dress up. Medicines had to be made as well.

With this I was scared. I mean I was going to have one child. This time I was expecting three of them, and truth me told Ian is scared as well. We had talked about raising one child was going to hard, but three? Ian was getting used to the idea, apparently he was talking to me brothers. They had shared with him about how they felt about each other. They were each others best friends and they understood each other. I hope me own kids would be like that.

"Ian, I'm scared. Do you think that we'll be good parents? I want to be a good mother like me mum was..." I had blushed some at this. I had never really noticed just how well me own mother was doing raising me.

"And you think I'm not? You'll be a great mother Merida, just like your mum," he said putting a hand on my stomach. They have been kicking and both of us smiled.

I kissed him, I was going to have them notice just how good of a mother I can be.

Then about a month later as predicted, I had delivered 3 babies into the world. All of them girls and all of them blond just like there daddy. But they had my wide blue eyes, the same eyes. Each of them weighed about 7 pounds guessed the midwife, so I had been carry 21 pounds for the past 9 months. They were worth every sickness I had gone through.

"What do you want to name them?" asked mum when I was allowed to have visitors.

"The oldest is going to be named Elinor," said Ian. I saw me mother's eyes tear up at that, we had named our eldest after her. She was the one that had come out peacefully and not screaming or kicking. To tell them apart the midwife put on a bright pink onsie my mum had made.

"The second one is named Kirsten," I had said and watched Ian smile a watery smile. He had lost his own mum when he was 11, and we named our second after his mother. The midwife had put a lavender onsie on Kirsten. The last name we had problems agreeing on, since I didn't want to name it after me self. Mum and dad looked at us about the name for our third daughter.

"Our youngest is going to be named Shona," said both of them at the same time. They smiled and passed little Elinor to the elder Elinor.

"Do you have a nickname for the little Elinor in mind?" asked Fergus. He didn't want to go around and have both his wife and granddaughter answer him. Especially if one didn't know the answer. Merida and her mother shared a look and her mother spoke next.

"I like Lenore."


End file.
